Things I Like
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: What happens when you want something really bad.....yet it is out of reach? Really good security and getting caught doesn't help either...SessKag...Chapters 1 and 2 added some stuff...
1. Charector Profiles

Charector Profile

**Ladies/Girls**

_Higurashi's_

Kagome

Age: 22

Acts: 19

Birthday: September 23

Job(s): Movies/ Music videos, Singer, Unkown, Unknown

Info: Kikyo's and Midoriko's (Older) twin. Her friends are the same as her sisters. She is also in The Slayers band group. Loves clubs, (literally) making people cry (mainly guys who think they are better than everyone). Loves blowing things up.

Midoriko

Age: 22

Acts: 19

Birthday: September 23

Job(s): Designer, Singer, Unknown, Unknown

Info: The kind one in the group. Older sister to Rin and Kikyo. In the group The Slayers. Loves to party, Really good at pretending to be things she isn't, and sneaking up on people.

Kikyo

Age: 22

Acts:19

Birthday: September 23

Jobs: Banker, Singer, Unknown, Unknown

Info: Kikyo and her friends and sisters (Sango, Rin, Ayame, Kagome, Midoriko)

are in a group called The Slayers. She likes parties and flirting. Smartest one in the group, still trying to beat Midoriko though.

Rin

Age: 19

Act: 16

Birthday: January 20

Job(s): Artist, Art teacher, Unknown, Unknown

Info: Youngest of the higurashi sisters, but most impatient. Likes anything expencive and shiny. Loves parties, gets scolded a lot, and enjoys annoying people. Only sometimes is she in the band.

_The Friends_

Ayame Kiri

Age: 22

Acts: 19

Birthday: June 3

Job(s): Writer, Police, Singer person, Unknown, Unknown

Info: Group--same as Kag and them. Likes expencive things, likes Kagome's funky gadgets as well. Loves parties and teaching guys lessons. She is a wolf demon.

Sango Hirai

Age: 22

Acts: 19

Birthday: July 12

Job(s): Waitress, Singer, Unknown, Unknown

Info: Loves parties and sneaking up on people. Shy (sometimes), but strong. Envy's Kagome because of her talkative/creative nature. Also envy's Midoriko because of her kind yet stern nature.

_Taisho's_

Inutaisho

Age: looks around 40 but is unknown

Birthday: December 29

Jobs: Owns Western Corp. (Richest business in Japan, don't know for the world)

Info: Rich! He has two sons, and both of his wives are dead. Richest man in Japan and is a full inu-youkai.

Sesshoumaru

Age: looks around 23

Birthday: July 27

Jobs: Helps his dad in the company

Info: Also rich! Has a little brother that he doesn't really like. Otherwise unknown. He's a full inu-youkai.

Inuyasha

Age: 22

Birthday: June 23

Jobs: Also works with dad. Ordering people around.

Info: Also rich! Has an older brother that he doesn't like. Otherwise unknown. Half inu-youkai, Half human.

_Friends _

Shippo Fire

Age: 19

Birthday: October 20

Jobs: restaurant owner, helps Inutaisho, machanic

Info: Inutaisho's adoptive son. He kept his own last name though. Unknown. Full kitsune youkai.

Koga Shin

Age: 22

Birthday: December 20

Jobs: Works with Inutaisho, detective

Info: Works with his friends Ginta and Hakaku. Unknown. Full wolf youkai.

Naraku Mia

Age: 22

Birthday: December 3

Jobs: Annoying people, Interrogation with Sesshoumaru

Info: Enjoys parties and getting on people's nerves. Half spider youkai half human.

Miroku Shi

Age: 22

Birthday: January 12

Jobs: Being perverted, works with Inutaisho

Info: Very perverted. Cousin to the Higurashi's, but doesn't act like it. Great worker when not with "The Ladies", other wise unknown.

Bankotsu Kotsu

Age: 23

Birthday: March 3

Jobs: Assasins, but mostly security for Inutaisho.

Info: Friends with both Taisho brothers, loves to fight people. Unknown.

Jakotsu Kotsu

Age: 22

Birthday: January 18

Jobs: Works with older brother.

Info: Bankotsu is his older brother. He is gay, and if he finds a "hot guy" he wont stop bugging them. Unknown.

Suikotsu Kelly

Age: 23

Birthday: February 24

Jobs: Shopkeeper, Security with the Kotsu's

Info: Cousins with the Higurashi's on the opposite side of the family (Mom's side). Unknown.

Renkotsu Kelly

Age: 20

Birthday: November 22

Jobs: Owns an icecream shop and a machanic shop, also security with the Kotsu's.

Info: Little brother to Suikotsu, cousin to the Higurashi's, otherwise unknown.


	2. Together Again

Things I Like

Added a little more description

Disclaimer: Don't own...

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting again

---

"Run"

"What the hell!"

"What about this!"

"Who cares! Just run!"

* * *

At a restaurant…

"Hello. What may I get you ma'am?" A lady with long brown hair in a high ponytail, with brown eyes asked. She wore a white and light blue waitress outfit.

"I would like a coke to start out with, please." another said.

"Right away ma'am." The waitress left to the counter. "Hey Beth! Need a coke here!"

"Right away!" Came a response from a short haired lady in the kitchen.

* * *

At a wedding store…

"Here, let me take your sizes and get the dresses made for you." A lady with wavy black hair and kind of darkish blue eyes. She wore black dress pants and a light purple v-neck shirt.

"Thank you miss" Another lady said, looking excited.

"No problem"

* * *

A bank across town…

"Checking or cash?" A lady with straight blackish brownish hair and brown eyes asked.

"Checking"

"Alright. Here you are. Have a nice day"

"You too"

* * *

Across town…

"Hello?" A lady with long sort of wavy black hair and ocean blue eyes said answering the phone.

"You gotta get back fast Kag. We need ya for this next shoot."

"Comin' right over Ayume."

* * *

"Stupid PAINT!" A girl with wavyish black hair and brown eyes screamed from inside an apartment.

* * *

"Agg! Can't think of anything to write! What the fuck! Stupid shit! I will never be able to get a book done by Monday DAMNIT! Screw this! Screw them! Screw EVERYTHING!GRR-AHHHHH!" A girl with orange hair in two pigtails with green eyes yelled..."Damnit..."

Ring Ring

"Oh shuddup"

Ring Ring

"Your mocking me now...Go away..."

Hey people. Either i'm not home, or am too busy to answer the phone. Leave a message Beep.

Hey AYAME! Get your ass off the floor and meet me at the bank in an hour. But really, get off the floor...+ Beep.

"How does she know i'm on the floor? Damn her, stupid friends. Awh shit! I'm gonna be late for work!" Ayame jumped up and got into her police uniform, and rushed out the door repeating "Bad day" over and over again.

* * *

"Well at least she got up...Stupid Ayame." The waitress lady said picking up her bonaculars and going down to the first floor.

* * *

"DARN! Got. To. Get. To. My. Class! ARG! STUPID GLUE!"

* * *

"Ok...put him there, her there and...PERFECT! Ok, lets do this"

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Busy right now or trying to ignore you, leave a message or call back later

Hey Kags! Meet me at the bank in an hour+ Beep.

* * *

"Yes! That looks great on you!"

"You think so?"

"Yes"

"I'll buy it then"

"Ok...That comes to...$174.50"

"Here ya go"

"Thank you! Come again."

* * *

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Hey there! Either I am too busy to talk, or just hate your guts. Leave a message INCLUDING your name Beep.

Hey! Sango here! Midoriko, we meet by the bank in an hour+

* * *

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

BUSY! LEAVE A MESSAGE FREAK! Beep.

Dang Rin that's loud...Anyways, we meet by the bank in an hour+ Beep.

"Fine, I will"

An Hour Later

"Alright. What did you want?" Ayame asked.

"Exactly. We haven't seen each other since a year ago." Kagome stated.

"That's because we were so busy" Sango said.

"And now we aren't?" Midoriko asked.

"Exactly." Rin stated happily.

"Lets find Kikyo and get her to come shopping with us." Sango almost screamed.

"Sounds good!" They all yelled.

They walked into the bank.

"May I help you?" A very ugly lady asked. She had beady black eyes, _way_ too much make up on, making her look close to a pumpkin that was drawn on by little kids, greasy, stringy, purple hair that looked like it was dyed way to much, and clothes that looked like they just came out of a pig pen.

"Yes. When does Kikyo Higurashi get off work?"

"The whore gets off in a minute." She said angrily, "You must be the bitches friends"

"Actually, we're her sisters fat ass." Rin remarked.

"Rin. Be nice to the lady. Just because she is acting like a bitch doesn't mean we have to. 'Sides, Kikyo can defend herself." Midoriko scolded.

"Oh yes. I forgot what a kind, helpful family I have." Kikyo remarked sarcasm heavy on her words.

"I know! Aren't we the best!" Kagome stated more than asked.

"Oh yes. Best of the best" Kikyo said dryly.

"We just wanted to save the fun for you though. Isn't that a good thing? As I rem-"

"OK! I get it! Thank you" Kikyo yelled out, covering her face with her hand while mumbling. "How can this be my family…?"

"Welcome!" They said cheerfully. Too cheerfully if you asked anyone around them.

"I'll get you fired later. See ya."

They all walked out the door, to the closest mall they could find. On the way there, they talked about what they had been doing while they were separated.

"I missed you guys a lot! We gotta see each other more often!" Kikyo complained, pouting a bit.

They walked into the mall and up to a map.

"Let's go to…Pacsun" Rin said, pointing at where it was.

"No….bath and body works" Midoriko said, pointing a different way.

"How about…Hot Topic" Sango said, pointing yet another direction.

"Bookstore" Kagome said pointing in yet another direction, as Kikyo pointed in a different direction.

"Movie"

Feeling a little left out, Ayame pouted, before looking around. "Anywhere!" She said, trying to point in all the directions, using her arms and legs.

They all started laughing, becoming the receiving end of all the strange looks from the people around them.

"We will split up here and go to the different places, then meet up in the concession part thing. Kay?"

"Lets go!"

"Hold up" Midoriko stated, grabbing the back of Rin's shirt, "We eat before buying a movie. Kagome, Ayame, and Kikyo stick

together, and we'll all go to the bookstore after."

"Kay. Got it." They all ran off in their own separate directions.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...

* * *

Review! I sort of...put more description in it...I hope it's better...

Full Moon Howl


	3. Shippo Fire

Things I Like

Added some stuff...not much though...

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Chapter 2: Meetings/Greetings 

---

They shopped until a little before dinnertime. They all went to the concession place and ate what they liked.

"Ok, so we got to the movie store, and then..."

"Barnes and Noble. It's the only bookstore here"

"Alright! Lets hurry and eat then!"

"Kay"

They ate and started on their way to the movie store. They got a movie to watch that night, a Jackie Chan movie, that is. They were more interested in all the bloopers though, seeing as is, those are most of the time, funnier. Then started walking to Barnes and Noble.

"You know, we should split up and wait at the chairs in the middle of the store" Midoriko stated.

"Got it"

They all split up. Midoriko, Rin, and Ayame walked up the stairs to the second level while Kagome and Sango walked to different sides of the store. Sango left side, Kagome right side. Kagome got to the section where she found a book that told you how to fix cars, but before she could make it to the chairs to read some, she bumped into someone.

"OH! Gomen nasai! I didn't see you there!" Kagome said turning to a guy with long orange hair in a high ponytail and green eyes. He was really tall and looked quite strong, seeing as is he had a muscle shirt on with jeans.

"It's all right. I am also sorry for bumping into you." He looked at the book in her hand. "Your trying to fix something at home?"

"Yeah, my car. The door won't open and something is wrong with the motor. I'm not really sure if anything else is wrong right now...I haven't used the car for a few months..."

"I can help you with that, if you would like, Miss..."

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"I am Shippo Fire. It's nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"That would be nice to help with my car, but how will I contact you when I have time?" Kagome asked, looking into his emerald green eyes.

"Here" He placed a card in her hand "I would suggest you call the first number by my name. That is where I am always at."

"So you work at Taisho Corp.?" Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. How many levels, floors, or whatever you call it are there in the building?" She asked again, looking as if she was about to jump out of her socks.

"Why do you ask?" Shippo said getting suspicious with the questions.

"A bet with a friend" She answered with a shrug. "So how many?"

"fifty seven."

"Damn" Kagome whispered angrily. Shippo almost laughed at that.

"How many floors did each of you say?"

"I said around sixty, one friend said around fifty, another said around seventy, another around fifty five, and one of my sisters said fourty something."

"Oooh. What do you owe them then?"

"Fifty bucks." Shippo almost fell over at that statement.

"Just for a bet on how many floors there were?"

"Yup. Fifty from each of us that lost to the one that won. Which that person gets around 200 dollars. So not fair..." Shippo chuckled at that statement. "Hey! That isn't funny!"

"Hey Kagome! Are you ready!" Ayame yelled over.

"I got to go, Mr. Laugh-a-lot. Call you soon." Kagome left him after waving good bye. He waved back.

"Yeah, i'll see you soon..." he whispered to himself "...Kagome..."

_**Flashback (Around 2 years ago)**_

_News:_

_"Again, there has been a break in at the National Museum. (In Japan) This time, a very old brown pot was stolen. This is the picture." A picture of a brown pot with ancient designs on it was shown. "If you happen to find the theif, or the pot, contact the police immediatly."_

_Television turns off._

_"What do you think about that?" Inutaisho asked._

_"So long as the theif leaves us alone, than we shouldn't have to worry about it." Inuyasha said with his arms crossed._

_"They have only been going for the museums anyway. I don't see a point, or a need to worry" Sesshoumaru stated._

_"Maybe they are working their way up or something?" Shippo asked. "You know...going from museums, stores and that to richer areas."_

_"He has a point. We just need to watch out."_

_(The next day)_

_"The police now have the pot back in their hands and are returning it to the museum. This is the person that found it." The lady turned to a girl, woman, whatever, with raven black hair and ocean blue eyes. On the bottom of the screen it said the girls name was Kagome. Nothing else. "Where did you find the pot?"_

_"I went to throw out the trash, but when I opened it, it was just lying there. Then I remembered it was on the news and immediatly took it out and called the cops."_

_T.V. turned off again._

_"That doesn't seem too believable to me. How about any of you?" They all shook their heads in agreement to what he said._

_(One year later)_

_"Surprisingly, there haven't been any thefts this year. Hopefully that will continue."_

_T.V. off._

_"There we go again..."_

_**End Flashback**_

'What could be your secret...?' Shippo thought leaving the area.

"Hey! Kags, you should have introduced us too ya know!" Ayame scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know who won the bet." Kagome said, sighing a bit.

"Who!" All eyes were on her. Everyone looked anxious to know the answer.

"Sango."

"What!" "YES!" Was what she received, all being said in the same millisecond.

"I found out, he's Shippo Fire, the one who works and is friends or something like that, with the Taisho's." Kagome said. "He seemed really suspicious of me..."

"We need ice-cream." Rin stated. "And popcorn."

"Rin, do you ever stop thinking about your stomach?" Midoriko asked skeptically.

"Nope"

"This is going to be a really weird day..."

"Change of subject…made by Rin Higurashi!" Ayame yelled out, as if she was on television, getting down on her knees she said. "Dearest Rin! Please give us your wisdom on how to change a subject!"

That…had gathered even more attention than when they were laughing earlier. Holding in their laughs now, Kagome and Sango acted as if they were the audience, sitting on the floor, chanting: "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Over and over again. The others trying even harder not to laugh at the site they made.

"I think I change that thought from earlier…I love my weird family…" Kikyo said, moving to sit by Kagome and chant with them.

Midoriko shrugged. "Ya can't beat 'em…join 'em." Then walked up next to Sango, and chanted as well.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...

* * *

Kinda…redone as well…added more stuff…not that much though….Review please! 

Full Moon Howl


	4. Are you coming?

Things I Like

Disclaimer: Since when?

* * *

Chapter 3: Are you coming?

---

They got home and began watching the movie, but not before watching the bloopers first. The movie was over a few hours later, and they all decided to harrass Kagome about this 'Shippo Fire'.

"Kagooooooooooomeeeeee" Rin trailed.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"Who's Shippo Fire now...?"

"The guy I met"

"What did you meet him for?"

"I ran into him"

"Then what was that card he gave you?"

"His number..."

"YOU accepted a GUYS number!"

"Yes…why is that so much of a surprise…?"

"A **_GUYS_** number! You don't even hang out with any of the male population! You won't let anyone get close to you! And you accepted a GUYS number!"

"…I'm….gonna go home now…see ya…" Kagome quickly got up and put her shoes on, opening the door, she locked it and ran to her car.

The drive home was kind of slow, but when she got inside, she looked around for the phone.

"KIRARA! Where's the phone!" She yelled. A little cat with two tails came out, and while she was walking, Kirara tripped her, sending her on a very nice meeting with the floor. "Gee, thanks Kirara…" She said sarcastically.

"Mew." The little neko walked away, jumping onto the couch.

Kagome looked over, just about to get up, when she found the phone under the couch. "Aa…so that's where it was…sneaky little beast probably got it before me…oh well." She dug in her pocket and pulled out the card. Dialing the number, she waited for someone to pick up.

"_Hello, Shippo Fire speaking."_

"Shippo? I was wondering when you are free…I am this Saturday, if you want to fix my car then."

"_umm…Saturday is fine. Where do you live?" _

She told him what he needed to know, and then hung up.

* * *

Shippo looked at the person in his office. He had long silver hair, piercing golden eyes, two stripes on each cheek and wrists, and a crescent moon on his forehead. He wore a cold expressionless façade.

"Sorry about that…I'm going to be working on a lady's car this Saturday."

"I'll come with."

"Huh?" Shippo asked, shocked. "If you want to keep her occupied…I guess it's okay…"

"Good." Then he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. But not before putting a spell over him. His long hair changed to black, and he had brown eyes, absolutely no markings on his body now.

"He is strange…Oh well. No use thinking too much into it…" He went back to work on his little project then.

* * *

"Thanks for showing me where the phone was Kirara. Now I need to find my even smaller furry friend…" Kagome trailed, beginning to walk towards her bedroom. Before she could enter, though, a little ball of grey fur flew under the couch.

"There you are!" Kagome yelled out, going after it. She lay down on her stomach and tried to reach it. Unfortunately for her, it thought she was playing a game with it. Therefore, jumping over, and dodging her hand.

"Come here you!"

It dodged yet again. "Kirara! Help me out here!"

Kirara looked to where Kagome was, then jumped down and picked it. Bringing it up to Kagome, who was now sitting cross legged on the floor, she put it in Kagome's hands.

"Motchi. No more putting my things in weird places, okay?" It squeaked then nodded. "Alright you two. We are going to be having a few guests tomorrow…I think a few…anyway. You two need to find Kirara's concealing spell. Tou know…the bracelet? Then you have to find your hiding spots. He is going to be fixing my car, so something in my room. Now go look."

Nodded and began searching.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

**Please read! Kind of important here!**

I know that this story kind of sucks right now…but I promise if you review it will start getting better. The only reason I say 'if you review' is because I am not writing anymore chapters unless I get at least one review. Sorry, but I need to know what you think about it. Tell me what you don't like so far, and I'll try to fix it in future chapters. This was like…my second or third story, so it isn't going to be as good as my other stories is for sure, but I can make it better. Thanks for reading this.

Buhbye!

Full Moon Howl


	5. Meeting Sesshoumaru

Things I Like

Disclaimer: Haha…very funny…I don't own…

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting Sesshoumaru

---

The next day came by quickly, and Kagome was cleaning everything up around the house. When she heard the doorbell ring, she turned to Kirara, grabbed the collar, and put it around her neck.

"Now go hide." She whispered. Turning her back, she heard them scamper off to hide. She gave a small smile, and walked up to the door. Opening the door, she found Shippo with a gorgeous man standing behind him. At least…that was her opinion. 'Probably something wrong with him though…like the other guys I found an interest in. He looks…deadly…darn…well, at least he's not a psycho like the last one…' "Konnichi-wa! Come on in." She said with a smile. The thought momentarily forgotten.

"Sorry that I'm late, also not calling to tell you that I brought a friend…well, Kagome, this is Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, Kagome." Shippo said, hand out in front of him for the introduction. "Sesshoumaru is going to help you with other stuff, while I work on your car."

Kagome smiled politely. "Alright. Thank you. Come this way. My car is in the garage." She said, walking with both of the guys. "I'm going to need help with making lunch for my family whom are coming over soon…There is the door to the garage, right next to that, on the left side, is the garage door opener. If you need something to drink, or some food, come on in and grab something." She said, then, as if she just remembered something, said, "There is an evil dog next door that enjoys ruining things. Watch out for him if you open the garage door."

"What's the dogs name?" Shippo asked curiously, knowing that was probably on Sesshoumaru's mind as well, though he would never ask.

"Barney." She said, deathly calm. "It's a little white fluff ball, that doesn't shut up, and he will bite you. You'll know it's him by the growling noises he makes."

"…Alright…thank you for the information…"

"Your welcome. If you need me to, I'll shoot him for you as well. We can say I got a cat." Kagome said, smiling.

"You really hate that dog, don't you?"

"Yes. That evil mutt bit me." She growled out. "Thank god he didn't have rabies though. Damn dog."

"Wouldn't it be easier to tell your neighbors to get a fence of some sort?" Sesshoumaru asked, in a monotone.

"I did. They almost killed me with a broom for coming up with that idea." Kagome said, rubbing her left arm. "That's why I got a killer attack cat." She giggled.

Sesshoumaru and Shippo raised their eyebrows at that.

"A cat?" Shippo asked.

"Yup! Kirara!" Kagome called. Shippo, having heard the name before, turned around to see a normal house cat running up to them. It sat down right in front of Kagome. "See? She thinks she's a dog. That's why she's a killer attack cat." Kagome said, holding in her laughter at the look she was receiving from said cat.

"I'll go start working on your car then." Shippo said, walking to the door. He seemed fine on the outside, but inside, he was disappointed. 'I should have known that it wasn't her. I couldn't sense any youki in the house…the seals don't cover that, only our appearance…should have known…' He got to work on the car, the door closing behind him.

Kirara had noticed who he was, and had become excited, but kept it well hidden.

"Kirara, you are to protect Shippo from that evil dog. Alright?" Kagome said, opening the door. Kirara mewed in response, going out the door and sitting on the step, door closing behind her. "Well, lets get started, shall we?" She asked, walking up to the refrigerator and pulling out a bunch of stuff to make a salad, oden, and chocolate covered strawberries.

Sesshoumaru had noticed something familiar when she pulled out some chocolate and strawberries. His favorite treat was going to be made…and he most likely couldn't have any…that didn't settle well with him.

Kagome, noticing how he looked at the chocolate and then the strawberries, tried not to laugh, while saying, "You know…you can try the food that you help to make…Should we make dessert first than?"

"If you wish." Sesshoumaru replied, happy that he would get his treat, but not showing it.

Kagome began to unwrap the chocolate. "Could you wash the strawberries please?"

He complied and grabbed the strawberries. Opening them up, he put it under the sink and let the water wash over them. Taking them out of the water, he set them on the counter, next to her unwrapped chocolate.

She grabbed a bowl and put the chocolate inside. Putting the bowl in the microwave, she began to melt the chocolate. While that was going on, she grabbed the cabbage and everything, and began to make the salad in another bowl. Giving Sesshoumaru some carrots to cut up. The microwave went off, and Kagome walked over to it. She began to dunk the strawberries in it, and set them on a pan/sheet. Sesshoumaru came over then, and she gave him the chocolate, holding a chocolate covered strawberry in her hand, and eating it.

"You can have one too you know." She said, throwing the green parts away. Licking her fingers, then going over to the sink and washing her hands.

He nodded, putting the rest on the sheet, then taking one for himself. Kagome was working on the oden. Cutting up a bunch of stuff, and putting it into a pan. Sesshoumaru went over to the salad, and began to cut up some other stuff that was laying out, to put into it.

Once done, they wrapped it up and put it in the fridge. Sitting down at the table, Kagome asked. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water, is fine."

"Alright..." Opening up the garage door, Kagome asked again. "Would you like some water, Shippo?"

"Sure."

"I'll get you some, too Kirara."

Moving to a cupboard, she took out three glasses, and grabbed the bowl on the floor. Filling each of them up with water, and putting ice cubes in them, she brought Sesshoumaru's to him first, then went outside, and set Kirara's on the ground beside her, and gave Shippo his.

"Thank you." He said, taking a big gulp out of it.

"No problem. How is everything going?" Kagome asked, looking at his work.

"Great! I have a few more things to figure out, then I'll be done."

"Alright. Thank you so much for taking your time to fix this though." She said, walking back into the house and sitting down on a chair beside Sesshoumaru. "So…your Sesshoumaru Taisho? What do you do at Taisho corp?"

"I work under my father." Came his short answer.

"In…"

"Keeping everything in order. Including my half-brother."

"Oh…Hey…your brother is Inuyasha…right?" Kagome asked, trying to remember what Kikyo told her about.

"Yes." 'How would she know this now?'

"Oh…" 'Then my sister is seeing his brother…'

They had a conversation and Shippo had gotten done quite fast. They ended up leaving before Rin and them even got to Kagome's for lunch.

"Thanks for everything." Kagome said, waving to Sesshoumaru and Shippo who were just getting into the car.

"No Problem. Call if you need anything else fixed." Shippo said, waving back. Then they drove off.

Kagome closed the door, bent down after yelling that Motchi could come out. She picked Kirara up, and took the colar off. "That was your friend from the past, wasn't it Kirara?"

"Mew." Kirara purred, and snuggled into Kagome's arms.

"I better go check, and make sure he didn't find anything he shouldn't have." She said, Motchi on her shoulder. She walked up to the garage door, opened it, made sure the garage wasn't open, and looked around at everything. "Thank god nothing is out…now let's check and see if he found the secret." She said, walking up to the racks of stuff.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

I actually do know a dog named Barney that hates people…It's owned by an old lady who is really nice. It also fits the description above. I don't like him either, so yeah…REVIEW PLEASE!

Full Moon Howl


	6. Umm?

Things I Like

Disclaimer: haha…not cool…don't own…crap

* * *

Chapter 5: Umm?

---

Kagome moved a few things over, and put her hand under the table like thing. She pressed a button and the hanging tools changed to what looked to be a bunch of wires. Then the table part turned to metal and had a bunch of different tools there. The sides, right next to, what use to be the hanging tools, was a bunch of different things, like balloons, toys, and that kind of stuff. Then on the other side way some things to fill it with, also with science containers for chemicals and things.

"Nothing looks to be out of place…this is good….not where is that litte monkey? You know, having the smallest monkey in the world for a pet, isn't always good. Even if he is trained."

"Mew." Kirara agreed.

Kagome put her hand back under and pressed the button two times, then, once it was back to normal, she put her hand around the button and pushed it back into the table, closing the cover part over it so you couldn't tell it was there. She walked inside and simply asked Kirara if she could search for the little rat, as she put it.

"You know…it's been a long time since we stole anything. That's a good thing…right?"

"Mew." Kirara said with a nod of her head.

"Good…I have a feeling something both bad, and good is going to happen soon…oh well. Shouldn't dwell too much on it. Now where is the rat?" Kagome asked, following Kirara into her bedroom and bending down to see under the bed. "Down here?"

"Mew." Kirara went under and brought him out, handing him to Kagome.

"Heh, thank you Kirara! They are gone now Motchi, so you can run around as much as you want to. Now get ready for the others to come. They should be here any minute now." Just when she finished that sentence, the doorbell rang. "Or now. See you in the kitchen. Don't eat anything yet."

She walked to the door and opened it. Letting the guests in, she closed the door and they all walked into the kitchen to begin dinner.

After dinner went by, they went into the living room to talk some more.

"So, I'm guessing that Shippo came over already?" Sango asked, sitting down on the couch between Ayame and Rin.

"Yup, and he brought a friend too." Kagome said, sitting between Midoriko and Ayame's legs, on the floor.

"Oh? Who was his friend?" Kikyo asked from her place next to Kagome, between Sango and Rin's legs.

"Oh, nobody….it was only Sesshoumaru Taisho…" Kagome said, looking at the television with a smirk.

"_Only _Sesshoumaru Taisho?" Rin said, almost falling out of her un-fall-out-able seat.

"_Nobody_" Ayame said, with a dumbfounded look.

"Girl…I think you have a fever…Do you need to go see a doctor?" Sango asked, putting her hand on Kagome's forehead. "You do feel a little warm…"

"You wanna know why?"

"Why?" Was asked throughout the room.

"Because I thought Shippo found my little area in the garage. Thank God he didn't though. I don't know what I would have done if he did."

"That…would have been aweful…"

"Yeah. Sesshoumaru helped make our lunch though, just so you know. I also found out that Kikyo is dating his younger half-brother."

"You are? You never told us! How rude!"

"Kagome…."

"I love you too Kikyo…" Kagome said sweetly with a big smile on her face.

"You know I would kill you if you weren't my sister…right?"

"Ohhhh yeah." Kagome said, the smile never leaving her face. "Good thing I am you sister huh?"

"Good for you, that is."

"YUP! I love being your sis. So much fun!"

"Shut up…"

Kagome pouted. "Fine…" She said over dramatically.

They turned on the news after a bit, and just watched that. Then Kagome put Kirara's collar on her and put both Kirara and Motchi in a bag, and walking out the door with everyone.

"Where to?"

"How about…we go give _Inuyasha_ a visit? Hmm Kik?" Rin said, laughing at her sisters expression.

"Bad Rin! Quit learning from Kagome! Bad!" Kikyo scolded slapping her hand lightly.

"Bad, bad, bad. We are all bad. We're thief's for crying out loud." Rin said under her breath.

"All the more reason to not be bad. We have to look good…until we steal from you know who." Ayame said.

"Oh, but of course! We do that to all the guys that we date…so this one will not be any different. Right, Kikyo?" Sango said, looking at her expectantly.

"You know why…just a little blackmail in case we really need it." Midoriko said, a smirk on her face, then turned into a smile.

"Alright! You know…I guess this could be fun…tonight at…?" Kikyo said, leaving it open for discussion.

"Ten?" Midoriko looked around. At the nods, she nodded herself.

"Get your sleeping gas ready, Kags. We're gonna need it." Kikyo said, a glint coming to her eyes.

"Lets get ready. You wanna do this peeps?" Kagome said, looking down at Kirara and Motchi.

"Mew."

"Then what are we waiting for? We need to get the supplies!"

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

The monkey, I think, don't know, is from the Philippines. If you go to and type in (the smallest monkey on earth) you'll see it. Sorry for the shortness….I kinda have writers block…so sorry…anyway, review and I will try to get over my writers block to write another chapter. Thank you to my reviewer as well!

REVIEW! The go button just a little ways away will help…if you click on it that is…

Full Moon Howl


	7. Breaking in

Things I Like

Disclaimer: Don't own.

**Last Time:**

"_Lets get ready. You wanna do this peeps?" Kagome said, looking down at Kirara and Motchi._

"_Mew." _

"_Then what are we waiting for? We need to get the supplies!"

* * *

_

**This Time:**

Chapter 6: Breaking in

---

Night time came quite fast and the girls all met over at Ayame's, bringing a duffle bag and other supplies, while hiding the rest.

"So, everybody know their parts?" Kikyo asked as everyone else nodded. "Then let's change and get ready to go. Ayame, you have that van ready, right?"

"Oh yeah. It's out front right now, and I got it fixed so that when you look through the windows, it looks normal, even if it isn't."

"Go Ayame!" Kagome exclaimed. "I have my little concoctions. Kirara is going with Sango, and my little monkey is coming with me. I can't wait! It's been way to long!"

They each went to a bedroom or bathroom and changed into darker clothes, hiding the dark clothes under normal ones, and putting the mask in their bags before walking out and into the van.

Midoriko started the car and drove off, stopping a few blocks away from Inuyasha's house in a forest. They all got out and ran off to the house, besides Ayame who stayed behind to make sure everything was secure and stuff.

They got over to the house, and Kirara flew them up to the roof. Listening in through a hole on the window of the roof, they made sure no one was there, before sending Motchi in, him unlocking the window, and then they all jumped in. Silently they landed on the ground and closed the window. Moving quickly, they split up and searched for Inuyasha's room.

--You find the room yet?—

"No, but we're working on it." Kagome whispered back.

--Sango, watch out. Someone's coming from your left.—

Finding somewhere to hide, she ended up jumping off the ground, clinging to the railing, and hiding her whole body under the stairs as Inuyasha walked by. When he left, Sango murmured, "I found our target."

--Does he have what we're looking for?—

Scanning him for a second, Sango replied, "Yes. Get everyone else but Motchi and Kirara out. I'll meet them by the living room."

--Got it. Everyone else got that?—

-Yes. Leaving now-

See you soon

How far are you away?

"Not very. Be careful though."

Right. You just get out of there.

"Got it." Then she left, leaving Kikyo with Inuyasha.

Kikyo wandered around, and finally found Inuyasha. Hiding herself, she snuck behind him and looked for the object they wanted, aka his very expensive looking watch.

Getting close enough, she reached into one of her pockets and grabbed a little rubber ball. Rolling it on the ground, she covered her mouth and nose yet again with a thicker cloth before it let out sleeping gas that spread only around Inuyasha. Quickly grabbing him so he wouldn't hit the ground too hard, she grabbed the watch and ran for it. Jumping onto Kirara, Motchi right beside her, she flew out the same way she came in.

"What's going on?!"

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

3 Reviews! Thanks for reviewing!

Full Moon Howl


	8. The day after

Things I Like

Well…I have no excuse. It's updated now. Merry Christmas!

Chapter 7:

The day after

The girls grinned at each other from ear to ear, waiting for the call they knew was supposed to come. Currently they were out getting supplies for the barbeque before sending out the invitation to Kikyo's new boyfriend, and their boyfriends as well.

Kagome's phone rang and she picked it up quickly. "Moshi moshi." There was a pause for a minute before she responded again. "Yes tonight, geez Souta, how many times am I supposed to tell you this?" She kidded, listening to the response. "Alright…your on speaker."

~Listen, you have to promise you wont do anything. And I mean _anything_.~

They looked at each other, gathering closer around the phone while absentmindedly grabbing a gallon of milk.

"We're listening." Sango said.

Ayame smiled. "I promise."

~_All of you_ need to promise.~

They sighed, "We promise." They stated, now grabbing some hot dogs and barbeque sauce.

~I'm inviting my girlfriend, I swear if you do _anything_ to her, I will hurt you.~

"You have our word." Kagome stated with a grin, then said, "Be at Kikyo's by five." Then she hung up, pocketing the phone just as Kikyo's phone rang.

She looked at the caller and told the others to hush. "Moshi moshi." She said in her normal tone, while the others finished the shopping list so they could leave. By the time they got back over to her, she wore a grin and the phone was once more in her pocket.

"So? What's up?" Ayame asked, placing the last bit of food into the cart. The group waited somewhat patiently for the response.

Kikyo grinned back. "He doesn't suspect a thing." She laughed lightly while the others did the same. The cashier smiled at them kindly, with a hint of curiosity while they paid her what they owed for the groceries.

"Have a nice day" She called to them, they nodded back at her.

"You as well." Ayame replied with a wave. The two went out the door and stuffed everything into the car before getting in themselves and putting the cart away.

They drove away to the house to get ready as fast as possible.

Hours later—

Everything was close to being done and people were just starting to come over when they noticed Inuyasha park his car in the front yard.

Kikyo left them to greet him. The girls watched the interaction with a cautious eye.

Souta walked up behind them, his girlfriend over by the table. "Don't tell me you stole from him too."

The three jumped, turning to greet him. "It wasn't stealing. It was borrowing without permission." Sango stated with a shrug.

"Yeah, we're giving it back." Ayame said while turning back to look outside.

"Right now in fact." Kagome finished as she watched Kikyo slip the watch into Inuyasha's pocket without his knowledge. "It's given back. Now where's this girl you were talking about?" She asked, Dragging Souta away from the window.

"Mayuri," Souta called, causing a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes to turn towards them. Both Souta and his girlfriend were somewhere in their teens. "This is my sister, Kagome. Kagome, my girlfriend Mayuri."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mayuri-chan." Kagome smiled, shaking her hand.

"You as well, Kagome-san." Mayuri replied, slightly more at ease then she was previously.

"And don't worry about not making any friends here, I'm sure everyone that you meet will be excited to have you in the family." Kagome said. "We're all nice here."

"That's great to hear." She whispered slightly nervous again before being bombarded by the last three of Kagome's friends while Inuyasha stood somewhat off to the side.

"Hey, Inu. How's it going?" Kagome asked, watching as his happy façade changed to one of anger.

"Not good. Some bastards came and stole my watch and who knows what else in the house while my family was all there." He glowered.

"That's too bad. Do you have insurance?" She asked, picking up a pie and placing it on the porch.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter! They stole from me and that's that."

"Alright, just curious. No need to get angry."

They went through the rest of the day easily enough and by the time it reached eight o'clock, everyone was starting to leave.

At the Taisho mansion---

Inuyasha got out of his car, walking into his house and pocketing his keys when he felt it. He pulled out his hand and his watch came with it. A frown marred his face as he stared incredulously at the object.

"What the hell…"

To Be Continued…

Yeah…her you are.

Full Moon Howl


End file.
